What happens when you pick on one Kuroko Tetsuya
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: You don't know what waiting for you when you pick/bully on the small and cute Kuroko Tetsuya. I suck at summary so just read inside. Requested by someone. I tried my best. I leave their relationship to your imagination. Friendship or more, up to you.


**AuthorNote: You can decide on your own whether it's friendship or something more. Someone requested a KuroBasu fanfic. Sorry it took long for me to write because honestly I havent read or watched the anime before. So, I went off to read and watch the anime before I can write one. I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: KuroBasu is not mine. I only own the plot. I hope there's no similar plot?**

**_kurokonobasuke_**

In the middle of an isolated basketball court, a figure with a teal-colored hair sat alone on the ground.

"They're late" he mumbled supporting his head with his hand.

After some moment, a group of 5 guys which dressed like delinquents walks into the court. They talk so loud disturbing the boy who was sitting quietly. The delinquents proceed to loiter around making a ruckus.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but my friends and I are going to use the court later" a voice from their back made them jump.

"Huh!?" the group turned around just to face a short teal-haired boy.

"Who are you? Did you get lost kid?" one of them with spiky black hair said sneering.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I'm not a kid. I'm 16" the boy said expressionlessly. The group laughs in a mocking manner.

"Whatever, shrimp. What did you say earlier? You're using the court? Can a midget like you play basketball?" another guy who was chewing gum said. Kuroko just stared at him without changing his expression. The guys grew irritated.

"We're using this place. Find another court" a guy who Kuroko assumed their leader said.

"But I came here first," Kuroko said without blinking.

"Huh!? There's no one in when we came in" the guy said snarling.

"I was sitting over there the whole time," Kuroko said pointing behind him where his bag was located on the ground with a bottle of water.

The guys narrowed their eyes before the leader snorted.

"I don't care whether you came first or not. We have more people so you're outnumbered" he said.

"This is not democracy and I did say my friends are coming," Kuroko said monotonously. One of the guys grabbed him by the collar hoisting him up.

"What did you say, kiddo? If we-" he didn't finish his words when something shiny flew his way and grazed his cheeks. All of them look at the object when it makes contact with the fence. A red scissors stuck in between the fence.

"Where the f* did that came from?" they said aloud.

"I would appreciate it if you let Tetsuya down" a voice made all of them turn to the voice. They were met with a pair of mismatched red and gold eyes. The leader snickered.

"A midget trying to save a midget? Was the world coming to an end?" he said.

"I don't repeat my words twice," the newcomer said with venom in his voice. The guy holding Kuroko felt a shiver when the blazing eyes stared at his own brown eyes. He immediately let the teal-haired go.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted the red-haired when he was pulled backward. Akashi wraps an arm around Kuroko.

"Sorry for being late, Tetsuya. Did they hurt you?" Akashi asked with his eyes stayed on the group.

"No" Kuroko replied.

The group shivered under the gaze of the red-haired boy but the leader refused to back down.

"Don't make me laugh. What could two midgets do against us" he laughed.

"I'm sure this is the scissors you haven't returned to me since the last Winter Cup, Akashi" a new voice behind them making the group turn around once again. A tall bespectacled green-haired stand there taking the scissors out.

"You should be grateful that he only brought one today. Not that I care" he said again facing the group pushing his glasses up with his bandaged hand. The group of delinquents gulped when they saw what the other was carrying. A baseball bat.

"Shintaro, I can't believe you're late too," Akashi said and the tall teen walked toward the shorter duo while dragging the baseball bat on the ground. The sound produced frightened the delinquents more. And he was taller than them too!

"I have to acquire my lucky item for the day. Oha-Asa said Aquarius is the lowest-ranked today. I should have come earlier nanodayo " Midorima said as he put a pink hairclip on Kuroko's hair.

"It's Aquarius' lucky item today nanodayo" he continued when Kuroko stares up at him. The teal-haired teen thanks him quietly.

Suddenly a blur of yellow passed the delinquents engulfing the teal-haired teen.

"Kurokocchi, I missed you!" the newcomer exclaimed loudly.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe," Kuroko said trying to pry the blond away from him.

" Ryouta, you should be sorry that you're late rather than suffocating Tetsuya" Akashi said pulling his arm from being crushed by Kise's hug.

"Sorry-ssu. I just finished my shooting for today" Kise grinned letting poor Kuroko go. He turns around and raised his eyebrows at the group before beaming a smile.

"Oh, you want to play basketball with us?" he said making the older teens cowered slightly. The blond was shorter than the green-haired but still taller than them.

"Oh, we got opponents to play against today? Are they any good?" All of them turn to the entrance of the court to see a tanned-skin tall teen. He was spinning a basketball with his finger. The delinquents starting to regret picking on the smallest among them.

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko deadpanned.

"I believe they bullied Kuroko, not to play nanodayo" Midorima said shouldering the baseball bat.

"Huh!? You dared?" Aomine stops spinning the ball and holds it with his right hand before taking a stance of passing. The delinquents cowered more. Aomine smirked.

"Here, Tetsu," he said throwing the ball toward the teal-haired teen before the teal-haired passed the ball toward the hoop. Akashi was sure he heard a squeak from the group in front of them when the ball passes fast just above their head.

The fastball was caught by a purple-haired giant slamming it in the hoop. The giant turn toward them with snacks on his left hand.

"Kuro-chin, was that Ignite Pass Kai?" he asked walking to them. Kuroko nods.

"No wonder it hurts so much~" the giant whined showing his swollen right palm. He then turns to the delinquents towering over them.

"Who bullied Kuro-chin? I'll crush them" he said widening his eyes a bit and his left hand crushed one of his snacks. It's not helping when Aomine and Midorima joined him with the baseball bat still on the shoulder of the latter. Kise and Akashi watching intently from behind.

The delinquents laughed nervously slowly backing away.

"No, it's just a greeting. By the way, good day!" they shouted running away from the rainbow-haired teens.

"Murasakibara-kun, you frightened them too much," Kuroko said walking to his bag.

"It was Mine-chin," the giant said opening the snack he crushed earlier.

"Huh? It was Midorima. What with the baseball bat" Aomine argued. Midorima pushes his glasses up.

"It's my lucky item. Not for violence nanodayo" the tsundere said.

"You do remember you're still holding the scissors right, Shintaro," Akashi said amused. The green-haired teen look at his hand where the scissors were. He throws them toward their former captain which caught them easily.

"I believe it's the lucky item for Sagittarius today," he said and walk away to where Kuroko was sitting.

"Kurokocchi, why are you wearing a hair clip?" Kise said sitting in front of Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun gave it to me. Said it was my lucky item today" Kuroko said rummaging through his bag.

"This snack can't be eaten anymore~"Murasakibara whined at the crushed snack. Kuroko throws him another bag of snack before the giant whined more. The giant beamed before rummaging through his own plastic bag.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin. Here. I stop by Maji Burger on my way. That's why I'm late" he said giving Kuroko a vanilla shake.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said with a small smile before sipping on it.

"I always love to watch Kurokocchi when he's drinking vanilla shakes," Kise said grinning widely.

"Don't be a pervert, Kise" Aomine smack the model's head. They all know the faces Kuroko have when drinking his favorite drink.

"You're so mean, Aominecchi" Kise whined.

"Should we start warming up before playing?" Akashi's voice gets all of their attention. Even though he's no longer their captain, the redhead still has the authority among them.

After a whole year full of competitive aura and trying to be the best player, the Generation of Miracles with their Phantom Sixth Man finally back to their early years of Teiko middle school. They no longer thought that they can win alone. Now they were competing to make their team the best in Japan.

Even though now they were attending different high school in different districts, once in a while, they would find times to meet up and catch up with one another. They wouldn't be separated for as long as they have basketball.


End file.
